imaginarynumbersectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimented
*''"One whose knowledge can extend parsecs..."'' The Progenitor of the Imaginary Number Sector or also known as Dimented (Dymentius) was the founder and progenitor of the Imaginary Number Sector and was in charge of running the server. He was seen usually playing as Demoman, Soldier and Scout. Before iNS Dimented began running a small webs website back in 2008, dedicated to a console platform. He created a Steam account on April 2nd, 2009 due to his close friend advising him to do so. Eventually he began playing Team Fortress 2 later that year. As an avid fan of arena, he didn't really play any other modes until 2010, which he later advised Statik to get the game as well. Foundation In the spring of 2011, Dimented decided he should create his own Team Fortress 2 server, due to the fact he was looking for an admin position at Zyrphon. He got an account with GameServers and brought up a server. At first it was an arena server, in which he managed to attract a small specific audience. A Few admins registered for short terms during this time period. During this period his ability of Reality Warping manifested. Summer 2011 He began to use his powers and eventually he altered the Sector, eventually tweaking the mode into Versus Saxton Mode on Poofat's regard. He began getting on everyday and inviting new users to the server. He eventually met Posh, Stoshy, and Bloody Kitten (KageNazuna). On August 8th, 2011 Dimented was targeted for DDoS attacks as well as his server. Fall 2011 Dimented began schooling, and ran the server as always. Several admins came and went. Here he met Kilmor, which donated to Dimented, and supported the server. Dimented acknowledged his existence by this point in time. The Clash Before Christmas Dimented and Statik went head to head against each other, in 3 different game modes, each with a loyal team. The first round was Capture the Flag, which was claimed by the Railguns. Round 2 was a Control Points map, in which the Contractors were victorious. The final stage was a Payload map, in which the Railguns finally claimed overall victory by pushing the cart to the end. Q1 2012 The Server is as it has always been. He created a Killing Floor server which failed miserably. He later replaced that second server with another Team Fortress 2 Server for Arena. He fought Gweeb on the bridge near Offlbast, slamming him down on the ground and banishing him for a bit. Only to later return. Q2 2012 Dimented resigned from the sector in May 6th, 2012 for about a little over an hour. He re-acquired the server from Gweeb and resumed his title as Owner. At this point in time, he gave the title of Co-Owner to Kilmor, and exalted him, resulting in the manifestation of Intel Boost, made possible by Dimented's Reality Warping. Eventually Gweeb returns attempting to help the server, but hides from Dimented for a short time. Kilmor offers Dimented more help around the Sector and succeeds in doing so. The Shattering After leaving the server in arena mode for a month Kilmor noticed the sector core was powering down. Having no choice Dimented shatters the sector into several different servers, each embodying an ideal of the sector. However, the Gaben notices this act and quickly freezes Dimented, Gweeb and Kilmor in Valve Time. After temporally normalizing they awake in a desolated sector and the core missing. As none of them have the ability to create a new core they part their separate ways, each vowing to find a way to continue the sector. 2014 Years later, Dimented, now referred to as Dymentius, has ceased to look for a way to revive the sector. Relinquishing the data from his mind, Dymentius no longer holds the vsh_AC_alpha files nor any of the server backup architecture. Being absent during the events of Ion Scar, he wandered through a different plain of existence of eternal strife. Gweeb on the other hand found a way to revive and recreate the server core with assistance from Kilmor. The two re-create iNS without the assistance of the founder and claim it Alpha. Dymentius makes an appearance on the new-found server and witnesses its revival. Following the Last Fall, Dymentius dissipated from the server as it too fell. The remainder of iNS has perished, and will likely never be reborn. Trivia *He's cool. *He can create weapons at will. *He's the admin with the most iNWs in possession. *Before his current name, his name was Dimentio, after a Super Paper Mario villian. *In one of his quotes, he commands his team to push the cart to claim victory. However the Contractors were always RED. RED team never pushes the cart in a normal payload match. *Wielder of the Set of Nature's Blessing. *Doesn't believe in the Holocaust. Quotes *''"Arena Mode, Take them out Contractors..." ''-said before an arena match for RED team. *"Capture the Flag, I expect great results, Contractors, do your job..." -said before a ctf match for RED. *''"Control Points, capture ALL of the enemy's control points. Don't Fail..."'' -said before a CP match for RED. *''"Payload mode, Push the cart and claim victory for us. Don't fail on us Contractors..."'' -said before Payload. *''"Failure is not an option, not on my watch. You failed miserably..."'' -said upon defeat of RED. *''"Extremely well done, Now, let's move on to the next item of business, shall we?"'' -said upon Victory.